tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy
Bulgy *'License number': BLG 1 Bulgy is a double-decker bus who once was very opposed to railways. Bio Bulgy hated railways, and believed that some day they would all be replaced by roads. He even carried a poster on his side telling people to "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". His favourite phrase is "Free the roads!" Bulgy tried to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers by pretending to be a railway bus. Bulgy was determined to get the passengers to Tidmouth before Duck, but got stuck under a bridge after attempting to take a short cut. His lies were exposed, and soon "nobody would believe his destination boards". Eventually he was turned into a henhouse and placed near the bridge, now nicknamed "Bulgy's Bridge". Bulgy was later brought back to the road to help with passengers while Thomas and Emily needed repairs, but the chickens who had lived in him nestled in his luggage racks and caused trouble the following morning. He was then turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy enjoys his work delivering vegetables, because they don't lay eggs and they never complain. He appears to now be back in his red livery but is still a vegetable bus. In magazine stories, he has been converted into a playbus and a greenhouse. Persona Bulgy is a very rude and bad-tempered double-decker bus. After being restored, he saw the error of his ways and changed his attitude. According to the "Character Cube" bonus features in the "Thomas Gets Bumped" and "Thomas and the Toy Workshop" DVDs, Bulgy "has no scruples" and "knows how to tell a lie when he is in a tight jam", and is friends with Diesel. Basis Bulgy is based on an AEC Routemaster bus. Livery Bulgy was previously painted red and cream, but after becoming a Vegetable Bus he was painted green and cream. He has since gone back to his old livery. Appearances Railway Series * Oliver the Western Engine Television series * Season 3 - Bulgy * Season 4 - Train Stops Play (cameo) and Mind that Bike (cameo) * Season 7 - Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine (cameo) * Season 10 - Follow that Flour (cameo) * Season 12 - Excellent Emily (cameo) Magazine stories * 1998 - The Greenhouse Bus! * 2003 - Playbus * 2006 - Sow and Grow Trivia * Bulgy and Diesel are apparently good friends. * In the twelfth season Bulgy has his old red livery. * Bulgy's model (in original red livery) has been put on display at Drayton Manor as part of a model layout. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reissued 2010) * TOMY/TrackMaster (both liveries) * Take-Along Gallery File:BulgyRidesAgain11.PNG|Bulgy in his old livery File:Bulgy2.jpg|Bulgy in Season 3 File:BulgyRidesAgain4.jpg|Bulgy the hen-house Image:ExcellentEmily12.jpg|Emily and Bulgy in season 12 File:FollowThatFlour40.png|Bulgy in his green livery in the tenth season File:BulgyNameplate.jpg File:BulgyDraytonManor.JPG|Bulgy's model at Drayton Manor File:BulgyPromo.JPG File:Bulgy'sModelSpecification.PNG|Bulgy's model specifications File:ERTLBulgy.jpg|ERTL Bulgy File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|Wooden Bulgy File:TOMYRedLiveryBulgy.jpg|TOMY Bulgy in his red livery Image:BulgygreenTomy.jpg|Bulgy's green livery TOMY model File:Take-AlongBulgy.jpg|Take-Along Bulgy File:BulgyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Bulgy's Story Library book Image:Bulgyandhisfriend.png|Bulgy with his friend File:Playbus8.jpg|Bulgy as a "Playbus" file:Bulgy'sprototype.jpg|Bulgy's prototype Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Antagonists